Sammy's Okay
by Danielle102095
Summary: This girl that Beck knows comes to Hollywood Arts. Jade is jealous and the new girl has a secret that only Beck knows. What is that secret and how does Beck know her? Find out in the story.
1. Prologue

_This is my first Victorious fanfiction and I am not that good. This is the prologue. Sorry it is short but you will see why. It is a good idea. It also has iCarly characters and 13 the Musical charcters but it's not a crossover. Hope you enjoy._

**BECK'S POV**

**

* * *

**

I was wondering who helped her. All she said was it an unknown friend gave her the money for the medicine. She also said that I wouldn't believe her if she told me.

It all started a month ago when Sammy came to town. Jade was instantly Jealous. Jade didn't like her at all. She was always rude and mean and that made me upset.

One day, I went to talk to her about it. She started going off about "Why are you so close to that girl?" or "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Those questions turned into yelling. We started arguing and it got worse. She was crying and I was furious. Finally, the whole truth came out.

I walked away and left her crying there. I walk back to school to find out someone had donated enough money to get Sammy the medicine she needed.

It may or may not be someone I know. I really thank them for giving her the money. One thing I know for sure is that I will find out who did it if it's the last thing I ever do.


	2. Chapter 1: Sammy Arrives!

*Beck and Jade are making out*

**Sam:*Walking up* Umm... Beck?**

**Beck: Hey Sammy... Wait... Sammy!*hugs her* How are you doing?**

**Sam: Good. I am happy to be here.**

**Beck: I bet. You look good.**

**Sam: I feel good.**

**Beck: You have enough money yet?**

**Sam: No. I still need 2000 dollars.**

**Beck: You already have 23000?**

**Sam: Yes.**

*Jade gets in between them*

**Jade: Who is this?**

**Beck: This is Sam.**

**Jade: You close?**

**Beck: You have no idea.**

**Sam: Are you coming over to see dad after school?**

**Beck: If m...**

**Jade: No. He can't. He has to go to that thing.**

**Beck: What thing?**

**Jade: The thing.**

**Beck: What thing?**

**Jade: That thing that you said you would go to after school.**

**Beck: There isn't a thing.**

**Jade: Yes there is.**

**Beck: Well, I haven't seen her or her dad in a while.**

**Jade: You are going to the thing. Don't talk back to me. You know what? We'll talk about this later.**

**Beck: Fine!**

*Jade walked away*

+Sam starts to laugh+

**Beck: What?**

**Sam: That reminded me of that one part in "Hey Kendra" in 13 the Musical.**

**Beck: I love that musical. Jade's twin was in it and taped it for us.**

**Sam: I am guessing she played Lucy.**

**Beck: Yep.**

**Sam: You know about the girl who played Charlotte?**

**Beck: No.**

**Sam: She also has a twin that goes here.**

**Beck: Who?**

**Sam: Cat. Cat's natural hair is the exact same.**

**Beck: No way!**

**Sam: Would I lie?**

**Beck: No.**

*the bell rings*

**Beck: Gotta go to class.**

**Sam: Okay.**

*they walked into class*

**Beck: There is a seat between Cat and Robbie.**

**Sam: Okay.**

*she goes and sits down.*

**Cat: Yay! New girl! I am Cat.**

**Sam: I am Sam. I am from New York.**

**Cat: Ooh. Do you know Ari?**

**Sam: Did and do.**

**Cat: Did you know that cheese has 6 letters and half of them are e's?**

**Sam: Yeah and did you know you can do 7-6-5-4-3-2-1 with the word cookies.**

**Cat: How?**

**Sam: There are 7 letters in cookies. Take 6 of those letters and make cookie. Take 5 of the letters and make cooks. There are 4 vowels, 3 consonants, 2 syllables and it is 1 word.**

**Cat: I didn't think of it that way.**

**Sam: Tell that to Beck later anf he'll know who told you that.**

**Cat: Okay.**

**Robbie: Hi. I am Robbie.**

**Sam: Sam.**

**Robbie: You are the smart new girl?**

**Sam: 15 and a junior. They are talking about making me graduate this year.**

**Robbie: Impressive.**

**Sam: I know.**

*sikowits walks in*

**Sikowits: There is a new girl today. Sam O...**

**Sam: Don't say my last name please.**

**Sikowits: Okay. To welcome her, let's do an improv. Sam, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Jade get up here.**

*they all go up*

**Sikowits: Cat, you are a mom. Robbie, are the dad. Sam and Beck are the children. Jade will be the mean girlfriend.**

**Sam: Perfect.**

**Sikowits: Action.**

*Beck and Jade get off stage*

**Sam: Mom, Dad, Benny's not home yet!**

**Cat: I hope he gets home soon. I need to tell him that you... you know.**

**Sam: I will tell him. It's my body.**

**Robbie: I agree. When he comes in, tell him.**

***Beck and Jade walks on stage "arguing"***

**Jade: I told you to go strait!**

**Beck: I didn't need a backseat Driver!**

**Jade: I was in the passenger seat!**

**Beck: It's a figure of speach!**

**Sam: Umm... Benny?**

**Jade: I am talking to him! You can wait!**

**Beck: Stop it, Sabrina! It's my c... I mean sister! Continue Alyssa.**

**Sam: I...**

**Jade: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Sam:*crying* I have cancer...**

**Jade: You interupted me?**

**Sam: Without enough money I could die.**

**Jade: I don't care if you die of a heart attack!**

**Sam: What did I do to make you hate me?**

**Jade: Because you are stealing my boyfriend!**

**Sam: How can I steal him if I am related?**

**Jade: You probably aren't really related.**

**Sam: Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not but he's like a brother to me.**

**Jade: That's what all the witches say.**

**Beck: She is not a witch!**

**Sam: Don't even try Beck. I am unwanted here. I gotta go.**

*Sam left the room*

**Sikowits:*clapping with everyone* Good job. Amazing scene argument between Sam and Jade.**

**Beck: It wasn't acting. They were really fighting and Jade scared her away.**

**Sikowits: Oh.**

*the bell rings*

**Sikowits: See ya.**

***Beck walks over to Cat***

**Beck: Will you help me find Sam?**

**Cat: Sure. I'll text you if I find her.**

**Beck: Okay.**

*they start looking*

**Beck: Where to look? Maybe the auditorium.**

*after 5 minutes*

**Beck: Where is she?**

*he gets a text*

* * *

**_Hope you like it. Who do you think the text is from and how does Beck know her? You will find that out in the next Chapter. I promise you it is there._**


	3. Chapter 2: The Nurse and the Fall

_**Just to let you know ahead of time, this is not a crossover but I will be using characters from other shows. I do not own anything but the story line.**_

_**

* * *

**_recap

* * *

**Beck: Will you help me find Sam?**

**Cat: Sure. I'll text you if I find her.**

**Beck: Okay.**

*they start looking*

**Beck: Where to look? Maybe the auditorium.**

*after 5 minutes*

**Beck: Where is she?**

*he gets a text*

* * *

**Who is it? Find out now.

* * *

**

+in the messages+

_**I found her-7654321cookies-**_

_**Where?-Becks_signature-**_

_**In a bathroom. She was unconsious. We are in the nurses office.-7654321cookies-**_

_**Okay. I'll be there.-Becks_signature-**_

*He runs to the nurses office*

**Beck: What happened?**

**Cat: I don't know. I found her this way.**

**Nurse: I don't know if this is good news but this young girl is 4 months pregnant.**

**Beck: Really?**

**Nurse: Yes. I'll leave you time to talk.**

*she leaves*

**Beck: Why didn't you tell me?**

**Sam: I didn't know.**

**Beck: How could you not know?**

**Sam: I was more focused on the cancer. **

**Cat: Wait... You really have cancer?**

**Sam: Yeah. Can you keep a secret?**

**Cat:Of course.**

**Sam:*whispering in Cat's ear* I am Beck's cousin and he may be going back to New York with me.**

**Cat: But he has a girlfriend here. **

**Sam: I know but he has to do what he has to do.**

**Cat: I guess.**

*Jade was spying and heard everything but what Sam whispered*

+the nurse walks back in+

**Nurse: There is someone waiting outside for you.**

**Sam: Let them in.**

*Jade walks in*

**Sam: If you want Beck then take him.**

**Jade: I just came to see if you were okay.**

**Sam: Why would you care if the "Boyfriend Stealer" is okay?**

**Jade: Well sorry for trying to be nice. Beck, are you coming?**

**Beck: No. I am staying here.**

**Jade: Fine.**

*she leaves*

**Sam: You know she was spying on us, right?**

**Cat/Beck: Yeah.**

**Cat: How much more money do you need?**

**Sam: 2000 dollars.**

**Cat: Oh...**

*the bell rings*

**Nurse:*writing a pass* I should send you back now. *hands Beck the pass* Go strait to class.**

**Beck: Okay we will.**

*they go to class*

**Mr. Howard: Today in class, we are doing trust exercises.**

**Sam: How does trust exercises connect to science?**

**Mr. Howard: You use your body don't you?**

**Sam: Yeah but...**

**Mr. Howard: Then there you go. Here are the partners. Tori and Andre, Cat and Robbie, Jade and Sam, and Beck and...**

**Jade: Wait! Why can't I be with... *gets an idea* Okay. Let's get started.**

*Sam leans back and Jade lets her fall*

**Sam: Oww! My head! My stomach!**

*Beck runs over*

**Beck: Are you okay?**

**Sam: Yeah but still in a little bit of pain.**

**Beck:*to Jade* Why did you do that?**

**Jade: It was an accident.**

**Beck: Yeah right.**

**Mr. Howard: Beck, please take Sam to the nurse.**

**Sam: I have spent enough time in the nurse's office.**

**Mr. Howard: Then go with Beck to the auditorium.**

**Sam: Okay.**

*Sam and Beck go to the auditorium*

**Sam:*kind of sad* This is pretty big.**

**Beck: Yeah.**

*Sam sighs*

**Beck: What's wrong?**

**Sam: Nothing. Just thinking.**

**Beck: We're family. Tell me what is wrong?**

**

* * *

_What's wrong with her? Find out in the next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 3: Jade's Shock

**_I have changed the story since the prologue. It may not be what I said would happen but this is what it is. I only own the storyline._**

* * *

*Sam sighs*

**Beck: What's wrong?**

**Sam: Nothing. Just thinking.**

**Beck: We're family. Tell me what is wrong?**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Sam: I went to the doctor and they told me that if I don't get the money in a month then I am going to...*starts crying* die.**

**Beck:*hugging her* It will be fine.**

**Sam:*crying* but what about Lucy? Who will take care of her?**

**Beck: I will. I will raise her by myself if I have to. Even better. I will give you the 2000 dollars you need.**

**Sam: Thanks. Lucy needs her mother.**

**Beck: No problem.**

*Jade walks in with a little girl*

**Jade: This girl came into the classroom.**

**Lucy:*runs and hugs Beck* Daddy!**

**Beck: Hey there. How are you doing?**

**Jade:*thinking* Daddy? Oh h*** no!**

**Lucy: I am in kindergarten and i am 3.**

**Beck: That is great. Good luck in kindergarten.**

**Jade: Can someone explain this?**

**Sam:*takes Lucy* let's go out there for a minute.**

*Sam and Lucy leave*

**Jade: Why the h*** did she call you Daddy?**

**Beck: I helped raise her. She thinks I am her dad.**

**Jade: Can you explain any of this? Why are you so close to that b****?**

**Beck: I can't. I just... I can't. Sorry.**

**Jade: Why don't you trust me?**

**Beck: I didn't say that!**

**Jade: It seems like that!**

**Beck: Just listen. It...**

**Jade: Why do I have to? You won't tell me what I want to know?**

**Beck: I will tell you if you just...**

**Jade:*inturrupting* SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR...**

*Beck punches Jade*

**Beck: Now listen!**

**Jade:*scared* O... Okay I W... Will.**

**Beck: Sam is my cousin. She has curable cancer and she needs 2000 dollars in the next month or she will die. When she was 12, she was raped and she had Lucy. She would send her here every other week. Lucy still thinks I am her dad.**

**Jade: I didn't know it was that bad.**

**Beck: It is.**

*Beck starts to leave*

**Jade: Where are you going?**

**Beck: Home.**

**Jade: But The day isn't o...**

**Beck: Don't try and stop me!**

**Jade:*scared* okay...**

***He walks out***

**Sam: What happened?**

**Beck: Ask Jade.**

*he walks away*

+Sam and Lucy go back into the auditorium+

**Sam: I am b... *sees Jade crying with a black eye* What happened in here?**

**Jade: I was yelling at him and he punched me then told me about you.**

**Sam: I am going to get help. I'll text Cat.**

*in the text*

_**I need you to come to the auditorium. -Lucys_Mommy-**_

_**Why? -7654321coookies-**_

_**Jade got punched in the face and I need your help -Lucys_Mommy-**_

_**Okay. I'll be there. -7654321cookies-**_

*She quickly got there*

**Cat: What happened?**

**Jade: B...**

**Sam:*inturrupting* I was spinning and she got too close. She has a headache and a black eye.**

**Jade:*whispering to Sam* Why did you lie.**

**Sam:*whispering back* She can't handle it. She would cry.**

**Jade: Well I guess I have lost my boyfriend. I know a way to get him back. I give you the money you need.**

**Sam: You don't have to do that. I...**

**Jade: I want to.**

**Sam: Thanks.**

**Jade: Anything for my cousin's boyfriend.**

**Cat: Do you two want to come to my house?**

**Jade: Sure.**

**Sam: I have to check on Beck then I'll be over.**

**Cat: Okay.**

**Anouncement: We will be leaving. There is no need for you to get your stuff.**

**Sam: I gotta go talk to Beck.**

*she leaves and goes to Beck's trailer*

+she knocks on the door+

**Sam: It's Sam. Open up.**

*he opens the door*

**Beck: Hey. How is my sister... No, cousin right?**

**Sam: What is wrong with you?**

* * *

**_So what do you think is wrong? Find out next time. I had to make Jade a little nicer especially after all of that. You will see that she has changed._**


	5. Chapter 4: The Make Up

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also sorry if this is bad. It was a quick type. The movie I mentioned at the end will be under 13 the musical. I need a title name. It is not for any certain character. It's about Evan, Lucy, and Charlotte going to a boarding school. It is not just them._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Beck: Nothing. I am totally fine.**

**Sam: Come on. I am your cousin. Tell me what's wrong.**

**Beck: I did something that I regret. I was just so angry. I wish she will forgive me.**

**Sam: Why don't you come with me to Cat's? You can talk to Jade.**

**Beck: Sure why not?**

**Sam: You are the best. Let's go.**

*they go to cat's and knock on the door*

**Cat: Who is it?**

**Sam: Sam Oliver**

**Beck: And Beck Oliver.**

*she opens the door*

**Cat: Hi! Just go up to my room.**

*They go upstairs*

**Jade: Beck!**

**Beck: I need to talk to you. Can you leave us alone?**

*she walks out*

**Beck: Look. I am sorry for today. I was mad and I didn't know what I was doing. I never would do that.**

**Jade: I know. I am not upset. I understand what happened. I'll start being nicer. I promise.**

**Beck: You don't have to do that.**

**Jade: I want to. I don't wanna lose you.**

**Beck: I know.**

*they kiss*

**Beck: You can come back in.**

*Sam and Cat comes in*

**Jade: So what do we do?**

**Sam: Would you like to be a part of a movie?**

**Jade/ Cat/ Beck: Sure.**

**Sam: It involves 13 the musical and I have special guests tonight.**

**Cat: I can't wait to meet them.**

*Sam gets a phone call*

**Sam: Hello?**

**?: Hey. Long time no see!**

**Sam: ? ! I missed you so much! How are my girls?**

**?: - and _ are good. We are in the driveway.**

**Sam: Okay. I'll be out in a minute. Bye.**

**?: Bye.**

*they hang up*

**Sam: They're here. Stay. Everyone!**

*She runs and gets the door*

**Sam: -! _! ? I haven't seen you in forever!**

*She runs to hug them*

**- : I have been texting you!**

**Sam: My texting is messed up. Sorry. Let's go to Cat's room.**

*they go to cat's room*

**Cat: Oh my googles! It's...**

**

* * *

_Who is it? Find out in the next chapter._**


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Talk Movie!

**_SO I AM RUSHING IT A BIT. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO UPDATE AND TAKE THIS COMPLETELY SERIOUS. I WILL DO BETTER. I PROMISE._**

**

* * *

Ariana: Hey.**

**Elizabeth: How are you guys?**

**Graham: So what are we doing?**

**Sam: I have been working on a movie based what happened to Evan, Charlotte, and Lucy after 13 the musical. It is not mainly based on them though. It's about them three going to a boarding school and what happens in the school. I Already have everyone on board with certain people except you guys and a couple people from school.**

**Cat: Who am I?**

**Sam: Charlotte. Ariana is Charlotte at first because she changes her hair color to red.**

**Ariana: Who am I?**

**Sam: A girl named Kelly.**

**Jade/Elizabeth: Who are we?**

**Sam: Jade is Lucy and Liz is a girl named Caren.**

**Graham: I know who I am.**

**Beck: Who am I?**

**Sam: My brother Eric that every girl wants.**

**Jade: He ends up with me doesn't he?**

**Sam: Does anyone have numbers for some people at the school.**

**Jade: I have Andre. He is African American.**

**Cat: I have Robbie!**

**Beck: I have Tori and Trina. Their Latina.**

**Sam: Ask Andre if he wants to be Josh, ask Robbie if he wants to be Mark, ask Tori if she wants to be celeste and ask Trina if she wants to be Isabella.**

*they all call who they can*

+after that+

**Sam: What did they say?**

**Jade: Andre is in.**

**Cat: Robbie said of course.**

**Beck: Tori said yes and Trina said anything to make her famous.**

**Sam: Cool. Let's talk about the Characters. I will be playing Ellie. She is a good girl but has her bad girl moments. She starts off in a crappy relationship with Mark...**

**Cat: Why Robbie's character? He didn't do anything.**

**Sam: It's only his character. I didn't say he was like that.**

**Cat: Oh. Okay!**

**Sam: Anyway. She ends up going out with her best friend Alex. Now Charlotte goes to the boarding school and almost instantly becomes enemies but later on they become friends after a big incident happened.**

**Cat: Yay! We become friends!**

**Sam: Lucy goes to the school and falls for Eric but she doesn't realize that until something happened. She blackmails Charlotte into trying to be nice to Ellie since Lucy thinks that Ellie is the key to popularity.**

**Jade: Ooh I like that!**

**Sam: thought you would. Evan is in the room with Eric and Mark. He stopped a fight between Eric and Mark after Ellie was knock unconsious. Eric is always there for his half sister until something happens to where he starts to ignore her.**

**Beck: That would never really happen.**

**Sam: I know. Kelly is Charlotte's twin and Caren is Lucy's twin. They are best friends with Ellie. Caren has a baby.**

**Jade: Sounds fun.**

**Sam:*handing out some papers* This is all I have so far. Go on and read through it.**

*they start reading*

* * *

**_I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE THE MOVIE. HOPE YOU LIKE THE MOVIE. I NEED ONE MORE REVIEW TO START THE MOVIE._**


	7. Chapter 6: WHAT THEY READ PT1

**_THIS IS PART ONE OF THE MOVIE I HAVE SO FAR. I WILL PUT THE CHARACTER PICTURES ON MY PROFILE._**

* * *

*Evan and Patrice*

**Patrice: Why are you going to boarding school?**

**Evan: My mom is making me.**

**Patrice: I need to admit something.**

**Evan: What is it?**

**Patrice: I am pregnant.**

**Evan: But we never... Who is he?**

**Patrice: Umm...**

**Evan: TELL ME!**

**Patrice: Archie.**

**Evan: Okay, enjoy him. I gotta go.**

**Patrice: I'm sorry! It just...**

**Evan: No! You're not sorry.**

*he walked away listening to "Apologize" by One Republic*

+Charlotte+

**Charlotte:*on the phone with Molly* So I am being forced to go to a stupid boarding school.**

**Molly: OMG that sucks.**

**Charlotte: I'm dying my hair red.**

**Molly: Ohh interesting. Not as interesting as what happened to Lucy.**

**Charlotte: What happened?**

**Molly: Brett was out and Cassie caught Malcolm and Lucy doing "the tongue".**

**Charlotte: Did Brett find out.**

**Molly: Of Course. He slapped Lucy and Broke up with her.**

**Charlotte: That's priceless! I have to go. I want my hair to be red.**

**Molly: Okay. Bye.**

**Charlotte: Bye.**

*they hang up*

+Lucy+

**Lucy:*on the phone with Simon* I did not do "the tongue" with Malcolm. She's just Jealous that I got Brett and she didn't.**

**Simon: Well for the record, every girl wants Brett and every boy wants you.**

**Lucy: I know. I gotta go. Boarding school time.**

**Simon: Bye.**

**Lucy: Bye.**

*they hang up*

* * *

**BOARDING SCHOOL ROOM 1 (GIRLS)**

*Lucy walks in to see 2 girls*

**Lucy: Charlotte?**

**Charlotte: Yep. Guess what! There is this totally hot latino that came in early. I must say muy caliente!**

**Ellie:*attitude towards Charlotte* I am sorry. He's not into red heads. He likes brunettes. You should've kept your hair brown if you wanted something. I would know.**

**Charlotte: And how's that?**

**Ellie: I know him pretty well.**

**Charlotte: You close?**

**Ellie: You have no idea.**

*there's a knock on the door*

**Ellie: Who is it?**

**Eric: Ghostbusters.**

**Ellie: Come on in Mikey!**

*Eric comes in*

**Lucy: Wow he's hot!**

**Charlotte: But watzername got it wrong. It's Eric not Mikey.**

*she flips her hair*

**Ellie: FYI red head know it all, his name is Eric Michael. I call him Mikey.**

**Eric: Calm down Marie. You'll be okay.**

**Charlotte: So ITS name is Marie?**

**Ellie: I am not an it and it's Eliana. My parents and Eric are ones who can call me Marie.**

**Charlotte: Whatever.**

**Eric: Go to my room and calm down.**

*Ellie leaves*

**Charlotte: Why does she get to go to your room?**

**Eric: Because she knows where it is.**

**Charlotte: I mean, why is she allowed?**

**Eric: She goes there everyday and ocasionally nights.**

**Charlotte: Do you have your own room?**

**Eric: Yes but I sleep in a group room.**

**Lucy: So Eric. Hot, buff Eric. Do you want me to be your girlfriend?**

**Eric: Stay on Ellie's good side and maybe it will happen.**

*Eric leaves*

**Charlotte: I hate that girl.**

**Lucy: Did you hear? We need to stay on her good side.**

**Charlotte:And if I don't?**

**Lucy: Then I'll make sure everyone knows that you tried to get "the tongue" from Evan and you will never be popular again.**

**Charlotte: Fine! I'll try.**

**BOARDING SCHOOL 1 (BOYS *WITH ELLIE*)**

**Ellie: I am Ellie. Welcome th Avalon Bording School.**

**Evan: I am Evan. I'm kinda nervous.**

**Josh: I am Josh and don't be. We don't bite.**

**Eric: Speak for yourself. Remember Martin? I am Eric.**

**Mark: Good thing we got rid of him. I am Mark.**

**Evan: What the heck are you talking about?**

**Eric: Our old room mate was a vampire.**

**Josh: It was cool at first but he tried to eat us.**

**Mark: So we put a stake through his heart and got rid of him.**

**Ellie: It took them a whole year to find out he was a vampire.**

**Evan: did you know?**

**Ellie: I know everything about somone with one look at them.**

**Evan: Then you should know that I am Jewish and I don't like people being sad. It makes me say random stuff like "sasquach" or "pickle dip".**

*she laugh*

**Evan: Wow! You have beautiful eyes and an amazing smile.**

**Ellie: Thanks.**

**Mark: Hey! Back off of my girl!**

**Evan: Don't worry. I like someone else.**

**Ellie: Charlotte or Kelly?**

**Evan: Kelly. She is nicer and less of a...**

**Ellie: Don't say it.**

**Evan: Fine.**

*Ellie gets a phone call*

**Ellie: Hello?**

**Kelly: Hey, it's Kelly. Caren is back with her baby. We just got here. You wanna come help?**

**Ellie: Sure, I'll be there in a minute.**

**Kelly: Great. Bye.**

**Ellie: Bye.**

*they hang up*

**Ellie: I gotta go help... a friend, You understand Mikey?**

**Eric: I do. Go on.**

*she leaves*

**Mark: What did she mean by "a friend"?**

**Eric: Nothing. What made you think it was something?**

**Mark: Are you hiding something from me?**

**Eric: No I am not.**

**Mark: Stop lying! Who is he?**

**Eric: Who is who?**

**Mark: Tell me the truth!**

**Eric: I AM!**

*they start fighting*

+with Ellie+

**Ellie:*holding the baby* Andrew is going to be estatic. What's her name?**

**Caren: Mia Loraine.**

**Ellie: Too cute! I can't wait to feed.**

*Ellie gets a text*

+in the conversation+

_You need to get back here. *Jo$h*_

_Why? *Ellie_Marie*_

_Eric and Mark are fighting. *Jo$h*_

_OMG! What happened? *Ellie_Marie*_

_Mark thinks that you are cheating on Eric know who with. *Jo$h*_

_I'll be there. *Ellie_Marie*_

**Ellie:*handing Caren the baby* I gotta go. There's a fight going on.**

**Caren/ Kelly: Okay.**

*she goes to the boy's room*

**Eric: I AM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON TO DO THAT!**

**Mark: WELL SHE SAID YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND.**

**Ellie:*get in between them* Stop it! I don't want anyone to get hurt!**

**Mark:*grabs her arm* get out of the way!**

**Ellie: But this is ridiculous!**

**Mark: I said to get out the fricken way!**

*he punches her and knocks her out*

**Mark: Oh my God!**

**Eric: Look what you did!**

**Mark: I didn't mean to do that.**

**Eric: So you didn't mean to yell at her and pnch her in the face?**

**Mark: Stop yel...**

**Evan:*yelling as loud as he could*STOP IT YOU GUY AND SHUT UP FOR HEAVEN SAKES!**

*they stop fighting*

**Evan: Now I may not have been here long enough to know you guys but you guys need to stop fighting. Put your differences aside and help the unconsious girl.**

**Josh: Oh my God! She's bleeding!**

**Eric:*picking her up*I 'll take her to the hospital and you tell Kelly and Caren.**

*he leaves*

+Josh calls Kelly+

**Kelly: Hello?**

**Josh: Hey. I know you are busy helping Caren with the baby but Ellie is being taken to the hospital.**

**Kelly: What happened?**

**Josh: Eric and Mark were fighting. Ellie tried stopping it and got punched i the face by Mark. She is unconsious and bleeding.**

**Kelly: Oh God! Do you need a ride? I have an eleven passenger van.**

**Josh: Yeah, that would be nice.**

**Kelly: Okay, hurry up. It's parked on the girl's side.**

**Josh: Okay, bye.**

**Kelly: bye.**

*they hang up*

**Josh: Kelly's driving us. Let's go.**

*they hurry to get in the van and go to the hospital*

+they walk in to see Eric sitting there+

**Kelly: What room is she in?**

**Eric: She doesn't have a room yet. She lost too much blood. She is barely holding on and...**

*the doctor comes in*

**Doctor: Who is closest to Miss Eliana?**

**Eric: I am.**

**Doctor: We gave her some blood and she's doing fin. She is in room 115. You can see her.**

**Eric: Okay.**

*he goes to her room*

**Eric: Hey.**

**Ellie: How could you fight like that?Eric: I am sorry. He kept on pressuring me to the point where I snapped.**

**Ellie: It's fine. I needed a reason to break up with him anyway.**

**Eric: Did he ever hurt you?**

**Ellie: In what way?**

**Eric: You know what I am talking about.**

**Ellie: All the time...**

**Eric: Why didn't you break up with him earlier than now?**

**Ellie: I was scared. I'm not anymore.**

**Eric: Good. You want me to send him in?**

**Ellie: No. Send in Evan.**

**Eric: Okay.**

*He goes back to the waiting room*

**Eric: She want to see Evan.**

**Evan: Why me?**

**Eric: I have no clue.**

***Evan goes to her room***

**Evan: You needed me?**

**Ellie: What are your parents' names?**

**Evan: Lilly and James.**

**Ellie: Goldman?**

**Evan: Yes.**

**Ellie: Did they ever tell you about siblings?**

**Evan: My mom told me that I have a sister and a half brother that were put in a foster home. She also said I'd meet them if I went to the boarding school. Why?**

* * *

**_WHY WAS SHE ASKING SO MUCH QUESTIONS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. 5 MORE REVIEWS FOR MORE._**


	8. Chapter 7: WHAT THEY READ PT2

**_HERE'S PART 2 OF THE MOVIE, THIS IS WHAT I HAVE SO FAR._**

**

* * *

Ellie: I am your sister and Eric is your half brother.**

**Evan: Really?**

**Ellie: Uh-huh.**

**Evan: Well that explains everything.**

**Ellie: Yeah. I guess mom's obsessed with E.**

*they laugh*

**Ellie: Send our half brother back in here.**

**Evan: Okay.**

***he goes back out to the waiting room***

**Evan: She wants to see you again, Eric.**

**Eric: Really?**

**Evan: Yeah.**

*Eric goes to her room*

**Eric: What did you talk to him about?**

**Ellie: He's the full brother I was told about.**

**Eric: It's a small world after all.**

**Ellie: Yeah. Is Alex here?**

**Eric: No.**

**Ellie: Can I see your phone?**

**Eric:*handing her the phone*Here you go.**

**Ellie: Thanks.**

*She calls Alex*

**Alex: Hello?**

**Ellie: Hey. It's Ellie.**

**Alex: Hey. You sound horrible.**

**Ellie: I feel horrible. I am in the Hospital.**

**Alex: What happened?**

**Ellie: I fell, hit my head, and lost a lot of blood.**

**Alex: Oh Wow! I'll be there ASAP.**

**Ellie: Thanks. Bye.**

**Alex: Bye.**

*they hang up*

**Ellie: Go get Mark for me.**

**Eric: Do you want me to come back?**

**Ellie: Yeah but stay outside the room.**

**Eric: Yes Mam.**

*Eric does as he is told*

**Mark: What do you want?**

**Ellie: Why did you hurt me?**

**Mark: I wasn't thinking right. I...**

**Ellie: That's your excuse for everything and I am tired of it. I am breaking up with you.**

**Mark: So you're tough now?**

**Ellie: Stronger than I have ever been.**

**Mark: Fine.**

**Ellie: Eric!**

**Eric:*popping in* Yes?**

**Ellie: Go check if Alex is here.**

**Eric: As you wish.**

*he walks off*

**Mark:*getting closer* Now that he is gone...**

**Ellie: What are you doing?**

**Mark:*closer* You know exactly what I'm doing.**

*he gets on top of her*

+she pushes the nurse+

**Nurse:*walking in* What do you w... OH MY GOD!**

*she ran out*

+she comes back in with a cop+

**Police: Get off of her!**

*he gets off*

+the cop takes him out in hand cuffs+

**Nurse: Tell me if you need anything.**

**Ellie: Thank you.**

**Nurse: No problem, miss.**

*the nurse leaves the room*

+Ellie starts to cry+

**Ellie: Why is all this happening to me?**

*Eric and Alex walks in to see her crying*

+they run over to her+

**Eric: What happened?**

*Ellie gives him a look and he knows everything*

**Eric: Okay. I'll leave you two alone.**

*Eric leaves*

**Alex: Tell me everything and tell me the truth.**

**Ellie: Eric and Mark got in a fight. I tried to stop it. Mark yelled at me, punched me, and knocked me out. I woke up here and called you. He came back and I broke up with him. When no one was around he tried to... to...*starts to cry* I don't want to talk about it.**

**Alex:*hugging her* It will be okay. How did he... Stop?**

**Ellie: A nurse got a cop.**

**Alex: That's good.**

**Ellie: Yeah.*starts crying again*I hate being here! It's normally because of Mark!**

**Alex: It will be okay. I love you and I won't let you get hurt.**

**Ellie: I know. I am like a sister to you. You tell me that everyday.**

**Alex: No, I am in love with you.**

**Ellie: You are only trying to make me feel better.**

**Alex: What makes you think I don't love you?**

**Ellie: What makes you think you can just say it and me instantly believe you? I need proof. Find a way to prove it to...**

*he kisses her and she can feel it*

+they pull away+

**Ellie: Me.**

**Alex: Enough proof?**

**

* * *

_I HOPED YOU LIKE IT. I NEED AT LEAST ONE MORE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT ONE._**


	9. Chapter 8: WHAT THEY READ PT3

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I STILL DON'T THINK THIS IS THAT GOOD. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I LIKE TO KNOW. THIS IS A SCRIPT. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS. I NEED A NICE CATCHY SIGNATURE. LOOK THROUGH MY STORIES AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS. ENJOY._**

* * *

**Ellie: Yeah but I don't wanna ruin our friendship.**

**Alex: Nothing could ruin that.**

**Ellie: Let me think about it.**

**Alex: Take all the time you need.**

**Ellie: Tell Kelly and Caren to come here.**

*he does as he's told*

**Kelly: Hey.**

**Caren: We're happy you're okay.**

**Ellie: Alex asked me to be his girlfriend.**

**Kelly: You should say yes.**

**Ellie: I have something like a scavenger hunt for him.**

**Caren: Keep talking.**

**Ellie: I have 7 checkpoints. The main lobby, Andrew's group room, the kitchen, math room, our room, Outside at the window of his I-room, and my I-room. Take a pick.**

**Caren: I call Andy's group room.**

**Kelly: And I wanna be outside.**

**Ellie: Caren, you will lead him to the math class. I will tell you what to say later.**

**Caren: Okay.**

**Ellie:*hands Kelly a piece of paper*Just tell him to call this number.**

**Kelly: Easy enough.**

**Ellie: Send Josh in here.**

**Kelly/ Caren: Okay.**

*they do as are told*

**Josh: What's up?**

**Ellie: There's a scavenger hunt for Alex. There are 5 rooms that you can choose from.**

**Josh: If the kitchen's one of then that.**

**Ellie: Send in Evan.**

*he does as he is told*

**Evan: Watcha need?**

**Ellie: I want you to help me with a scavenger hunt. You stay at your room.**

**Evan: Okay. You want Eric.**

**Ellie: Yeah.**

*eric comes in*

**Eric: Hey.**

**Ellie: Which room?**

**Eric: Lobby.**

**Ellie: You know what to do.**

*Lucy comes in*

**Lucy: What do you need?**

**Ellie: If you go to the math class and help me with a special scavenger hunt then you can date Eric.**

**Lucy: Deal.**

**Ellie: I'll tell you instructions later.**

**Lucy: Okay.**

*the nurse walks in*

**Nurse: You can go home whenever.**

**Ellie: I thought I had to stay a week.**

**Nurse: There's nothing wrong. You can go home.**

*the nurse leaves*

**Ellie: Tell everyone to come here.**

*Lucy does as she is told*

Ellie: I am going home. Everyone but Alex can go to the school.

*everyone but Alex leaves*

**Alex: Why did you want me to stay.**

**Ellie: I want you to drive me home.**

**Alex: Oh.**

**Ellie: Can we listen to Natasha Bedingfield on random?**

**Alex: Sure.**

*they're in the car listening to the CD*

+"Who Knows" Comes on+

**Ellie: I love this song!*singing* I'm in like with you, not in love with you quite yet. My heart's beginning to slightly overrule my head.*speaking*Where is my picture thingy?**

**Alex: Over here. It's a red light. Go on and get it.**

**Ellie:Okay. **

*she reaches to get it*

+Ellie suddenly felt something against her stomach+

**Ellie: Alex!**

**Alex: Sorry...**

**Ellie: It's okay... Just weird.**

**Alex: Okay.**

*it was quiet the rest of the way*

**Alex: We're here.**

**Ellie: Can you do one thing before we go in?**

**Alex: Anything.**

* * *

**_I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. WHAT DID ELLIE WANT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME. I AM ABOUT TO PUT THE PICTURES OF CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE. ONE IS ONE OF MY FRIENDS. SHE'S CLOSEST TO WHAT SAM/ ELLIE LOOKS LIKE. I WILL BE PUTTING THE PICS ON FLICKR. I HOPE YOU LIKE HER AS THE CHARACTER. SHE IS AN AMAZING SINGER AND THAT'S WHY I CHOSE HER._**


	10. Chapter 9: What Are You Doing Here?

**_SO I DECIDED IT WAS TIME TO TAKE A BREAK FROM THE MOVIE UNTIL I HAVE MORE IDEAS. THIS IS AFTER THEY ARE DONE READING. I WILL PUT THE NEW CHARACTERS ON MY PROFILE WHEN I CAN. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. YOU WILL KNOW THE BACK STORY BEHIND SAM'S DAUGHTER AND EVERYTHING._**

* * *

**Sam: So what do you think?**

**Jade: I like it so far. I can't wait till we can do this.**

**Sam: Thanks.**

**Beck: I love it. Real dramatic.**

**Sam: Well you know I like to be dramatic.**

**Cat: Why am I mean?**

**Sam: It's the character. You will become nicer.**

**Cat: Okay.**

**Graham: I am your brother?**

**Sam: Apparently. I have always wanted you to be my brother so here's a chance.**

**Liz/ Ari: We love our characters! Jinks! Double Jinks! Triple jinks! I give up!**

**Sam: Wow! You still do that?**

**Elizabeth: Of course. I miss it.**

**Sam: I bet. Wanna practice what we have so far?Everyone else: Sure.**

**Sam: Call everyone you can.**

***everyone calls someone***

**Jade: Andre's coming.**

**Cat: Robbie's coming.**

**Beck: Tori and Trina are coming.**

**Sam: and I have two of my guy friends coming over for the extra parts.**

**Cat: I will have to make snacks.**

**Sam: I'll do it.**

***she goes to the kitchen and hears a knock on the door***

**Sam: Who is it?**

**Greg: Your baby daddy.**

**Sam: What are you doing here and how did you find me?**

**Greg: That's not important. Let me in.**

**Sam: No! You have already done enough harm.**

**Greg: Let me in or I will break in.**

**Sam: Fine...**

***she slowly opens the door***

**Greg:*walking in* Hey. How is it.**

**Sam: What?**

**Greg: The kid.**

**Sam: SHE is not an it. She's a beautiful little 2 year old named Lucy. She looks like...**

***he starts to kiss her***

**Sam: Stop it!**

**Greg: I'd rather not.**

***he pushes her to the ground and gets on top of her***

**+Tyler and Nathan+**

**Tyler: What the heck are you doing to my best friend?**

**Micah: And my sister?**

**Greg:*trying to get Sam's shirt off* None of your business.**

**Tyler: Get off of her!**

**Greg:*stops kissing her*Or what?**

***Tyler picks up Greg and tosses him to the ground knocking him out***

**Tyler: That.**

**Sam:*hugs him* thank you so much! I love you!**

**Tyler: Yeah but 16. Remember?**

**Sam: I know. I wouldn't break my promise.**

**Tyler: Beck would be surprised if you waited another month. You are beautiful, smart, and funny. A triple threat.**

**Sam: Come to the kitchen and help me make some snacks. You too Nate.**

**Tyler/Nathan: Okay.**

***They go into the kitchen and starts putting together some snacks***

**Sam: So how have you been? How is Ellie?**

**Tyler: She is great. She misses mommy.**

**Sam: I know but my stupid step mother said I could only take one and Ellie loves you. By the way, I named a character in my movie after my baby. I never forgot her.**

**Tyler: Well, Eric is bringing her to visit. he's 10 minutes away.**

**Sam: Eric Nelson?**

**Tyler: Yeah.**

**Sam: Thank you so m... We need to go to Cat's mom's room.**

**Tyler: Why?**

**Sam:*pulling his shirt* Just come on.**

***they go to the room***

**Tyler: Oh my God!**

**

* * *

_HOPE YOU LIKED IT. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? I AM ACTUALLY TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT MYSELF. I GUESS IT WILL BE WHAT I TYPE ON THE WORD PROCESSOR. I NEED AT LEAST ON REVIEW TO AT LEAST START TYPING AND THREE TO PUT IT ON HERE. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	11. Chapter 10: GETTING READY to Read

**_SO I DECIDED TO PUT THIS ON EARLIER THAN I PLANNED BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY SO I HAVE TO PUT IT ON NOW SO IT I DON'T FORGET ABOUT IT WITH MY JOB. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS THAT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO FINISH THIS. THIS WILL BE A STORY SERIES. THIS IS THE FIRST SERIES._**

* * *

**Tyler: Oh my God!**

**Sam: I know I shouldn't have let him out of my sight. Well he's gone. Let's untie Cat.**

*they untie Cat*

**Cat: One minute I was getting something from in here the next minute...**

**Sam: It's okay. I understand.**

**Cat: Please get me some clothes.**

*Sam hears the door bell*

**Sam: All you stay here. I'll go get the door.**

*she goes to the door to see Robbie and Andre standing there*

**Andre: Why is the door wide open?**

**Robbie: And where is Cat?**

**Sam: Close the door and stay here.**

**Robbie:*does as he is told*What's going on?**

**Sam: Nothing... I... gotta go g... get something.**

*she grabs some clothes and goes to Cat*

**Sam:*tossing the clothes to her* Sorry I took so long. Robbie and Andre got here and I had to make them stay.**

**Cat:*quicly getting dressed* I wanna go see Robbie!**

**Sam: Okay but tell him nothing about Greg or anything that has happened.**

**Cat:*putting her hair in a ponytail*Will you come with me Sam?**

**Sam: Sure.**

*they go to Robbie and Andre*

**Robbie: Hey Cat. What's up.**

**Cat: A random guy showed up and he was really creepy.**

**Robbie: What is she...**

**Sam: Nothing important. My friend Tyler took care of that. Everything is fine.**

**Robbie: Where are we meeting?**

**Sam: Since there are a lot of people we will be meeting in the living room. Get comfy while I get...**

*the bell rings*

**Sam: Who is it?**

**Tori: It's Tori.**

**Trina: And Trina!**

*Sam opens the door*

**Sam: Hi! Nice to meet you.**

**Tori: It's nice to meet you too.**

**Trina: Who's gonna make me famous?**

**Sam: I will in time. Go to the living room and I'll get everyone else.**

*sam went to Cat's room*

**Liz/Ari: Hey Sam! Jinks! Double jinks! Triple jinks! I give up!**

**Sam: Change of plans.**

**Beck: Oh God! What did Greg do?**

**Sam: First of all, there's too big of a group. Second of all, how did you know that he was here?**

**Beck: I can read his mind.**

**Sam: Oh. Well, we are gonna be in the living room instead.**

**Jade: Let's get started already!**

*they go to the living room and sit down*

**Sam: So Tori will be reading Patrice's part and Trina will be reading Molly. Nate will be reading Simon's part and Tyler will read Alex's part.**

**Tori: I thought I was another character.**

**Sam: You and Trina both are but for now you will be reading the parts I told you to. **

**Trina: I'll read a guy's part if it makes me famous!**

**Beck: Calm down Trina! I will call Allie if you don't shut up!**

**Trina: If you weren't cute I would so hate you!**

**Jade: Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!**

**Trina: Whatever.**

**Sam: Stop it! No fighting! Jade, it's fine. Beck can't help it if he is hot. Let's get to the...**

**Graham: I have to say something before we start. **

**Sam: What is it?**

**

* * *

**

**_SO WHAT DOES GRAHAM HAVE TO SAY? I AM OBSESSED WITH GRAHAM PHILLIPS RIGHT NOW IT IS CRAZY. HE IS AN AMAZING ACTOR AND SINGER BUT I CAN'T SAY HE'S CUTE BECAUSE MY LITTLE SISTER READS THIS._**

_QUESTION TIME!_

_1. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY?_

_2. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER?_

_3. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CHAPTER?_

_4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE QUOTE?_

**_I NEED ONE REVIEW TO START TYPING. REVIEW. I TAKE OPINIONS IF THEY ARE CLEAN._**


End file.
